Dark and Light
by webcam875
Summary: Dark of Night will meet Light of Day. A furious battle will be fought. The destruction of the clans is ensured, if this battle commences. The help of Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther, will consume the battle of Dark and Light.
1. Prologue

**Dark and Light**

**By: webcam875**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or anything related. Frostpaw belongs to Mossshine. Sunstorm belongs to Spottedleaf12478. Pantherpaw belongs to Scarheart of Darkclan. Rainpaw belongs to Runningfirexyz.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: Round of applause to Mossshine, Spottedleaf12478, Scarheart of Darkclan, and Runningfirexyz for without their contribution, this story would not be hear today. {~Audience of 1,000,000+ applauds~} Enough of my rambling! Here's the first chapter!**

Prologue

{~Bramblestar~}

It was the average Sun-high here in Starclan where I was sitting in a forest full of Thunderclan ancestors, meditating. I come here because the calmly flowing trees gives the ground a shade of bright green. Mixed with the deep green grass gave the ground a _purr_-fect combination. I felt the wind slightly ruffle the fur on my face as I was sitting down on a boulder in the middle of a clearing. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a cat approach. I opened my mouth a little to identify the cat. It was Firestar, the previous leader of Thunderclan. I turned my head toward him and asked, "Yes, what is it Firestar?"

He looked at me calmly and, with a slight smirk, said, "Oh nothing. Squirrelflight was just wondering where you were."

I smiled a little. "Might as well see what she wants. She'll drag me out of here by my ear if I don't."

Firestar chuckled, and said, "How do you think I feel?"

I was about to answer when I heard a voice yell, "Firestar?"

When Sandstorm entered the clearing I said, "Well speak of the devil, here she comes."

Sandstorm looked at me and said sarcastically, "Haha very funny." She turned to Firestar, "I was wondering where you were."

Firestar shrugged, "I'm right here."

"Well duh! Come on! We've got to hunt." She lightly bit down on Firestar's right ear before dragging him off elsewhere. I heard his complaints get fainter and fainter before they disappeared completely.

I purred in amusement. I got up and started to walk towards the Thunderclan camp when I felt a fuzziness at the back of my head. I shook my head a couple times to get rid of it, but it didn't go away, it only became stronger. I was about to shake my head some more when it got so strong, it felt like there was a waterfall going through my brain. I yelped in pain. It started to sooth out a little. I heard something, barely more audible than a whisper, say,

****The Dark of Night will meet the Light of Day****

****A furious battle will be fought.****

****The destruction of the clans will be ensured****

****If this battle commences.****

****But****

****The help of Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther****

****Will consume the Battle of Dark and Light.****

****Their lives will be lost.****

****But not their memories.****

After I heard that, the fuzziness fainted. I stood there wide eyed for a few seconds before running towards the lake. When I got there, I noticed that the three other most recently deceased leaders were there already. I ran up to them and asked, "Did any of you hear that Prophecy?" Mistystar, wide-eyed, slowly nodded. Ashstar just blinked a couple of times. Cinderstar nodded once. I sighed in relief. I looked at each of them in turn and asked, "What do we do?"

Cinderstar said, "I suggested that we find out who the Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther are. But they disagreed with me and said that we should find out who the 'Black of Night' and the 'Light of Day' are."

Mistystar and Ashstar nodded in confirmation. I sighed again and said, "I think they are right, the sooner we know the threat, the better."

Cinderstar gave a light growl, but said nothing. Ashstar stood and asked, "Shall we begin?"

We all nodded and turned towards the lake. It started to shimmer and it showed the moving images of a pitch black tom and a pure white she-cat. They were sharing tongues. I stared in slight shock of what I saw. _Huh! These two are the fighters? Interesting... _I looked at each of the other leaders. They all held similar expressions. Mistystar looked at me and said, "Now we find the Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther."

We all turned back to the lake. It shimmered once and the sleeping form of a silver-furred she-cat appeared. Mistystar looked at it once, closed her eyes, and gave a loud yowl. The lake shimmered again, accepting her decision. It shimmered once, and another sleeping form appeared, this time, with light gray and white fur. Ashstar did the same as Mistystar. The lake shimmered again, it showed Thunderclan's new deputy. _Lionstar picked well... I accept. _I did the same as the other two. The lake shimmered again, it showed a completely black she-cat with a scar across her face. Cinderstar hesitated a little before doing the same as the rest of us. No one questioned why she hesitated, she had her reasons. The lake shimmered one last time before going still until it was needed again. I looked at each of the leaders and asked, "So, what now?"

Ashstar looked at me and said, "We wait."

I sighed and sat down to meditate...

{~Sunstorm~}

I was doing what I always did once a moon: Guard the camp. I looked around slowly. My ears were perked, trying to detect the slightest sound. My mouth was slightly open, ready to catch the faintest scent. My eyes were sharp, looking for anything that shouldn't belong. My claws were unsheathed, ready to strike at moments notice. Oh my Starclan, I take this job WAY too seriously. I relaxed slightly. I sighed, yet still able to catch anything out of the ordinary. My life as deputy of Thunderclan has been great. My leader, Lionstar, has been doing very well. It's still strange that he has been leader for over eight seasons, yet he still hasn't lost a life. I'll never know how he does it. And I don't plan on knowing. I sighed again. I felt even more relaxed, that was, until I caught a scent. Barely on the radar, but I still caught it. My ears were perked. My mouth was opened a little more. My teeth and claws were ready. My eyes were slowly scanning the area. _Shadowclan! Ugh... why is it always them? _I heard some rustling in the distance that was slowly getting louder . I caught even more scents of the intruders. I started to back away until I was just at the entrance to the camp. I had to wait until I saw one of the warriors, than I could raise the alarm. It only took on trip on a hole for one of them to reveal themselves. I pretended not to noticed. I continued to back away through the thorn barrier. I heard the intruders sigh in relief. I backed to the side and waited until one of them tried to enter the camp. I saw a nose enter first, then a reluctant paw. I smirked and took a deep breath. I yowled the loudest yowl I could make. Immediately, Thunderclan warriors ran into the clearing and started to attack the Shadowclan warriors. I was about to go get Lionstar, but a Shadowclan warrior ran into me. I recognized that cat immediately. _Shadowfire! _I threw him off of me then leaped at him. He dodged to the side.

He chuckled evilly and said, "Time for present Thunderclan to become the past, and stay that way!" When he say 'way', he leaped me and pinned me down. I started to wiggle a lot to get out from under the Shadowclan deputy. I managed to get free and started to slash at his sides. He got out of the of the last one and lunged at me, trying to get my neck. I just leaned to the side bit down hard on his paw. I then threw him across the clearing and he got up, and ran off through the tattered thorn barrier. _Now, for Liosta- _My thoughts were cut off as I felt something strike my underbelly. I felt the warmness of my own blood seep out of the wound and fall along my legs until it made a puddle around me. I heard a snicker to my left. I slowly looked that way and saw a pitch black apprentice with white spots on the side of her face standing there, there was blood on her claws. She could only see out of one eye.

"Pan-pantherpaw?" I stuttered, my breath becoming ragged. I fell to the ground in crumbed heap with darkness swarming my vision. I vaguely saw a small pair of paws enter my line of sight. I heard a whisper get fainter and fainter in my ear..., "See you in Starclan..." I laid my head down and closed my eyes, succumbing to the darkness and blacked out.

{~Meanwhile, by Starclan's lake~}

"Oh! Did you see that?" Cinderstar shrieked.

"Damn!" Ashstar exclaimed in shock.

Bramblestar could do nothing but stare in shock. He sighed and said, "Well, at least it's not his time."

After he said that, a mist formed beside him and refreshed form of Sunstorm appeared. He shook his head and said, "Am I dead?"

Bramblestar said, "No. But listen closely." His voice got deeper, " The Black of Night will meet the Light of day. A furious battle will be fought. The destruction of the clans will be ensured if this battle commences. But, the help of Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther, will consume the battle of Dark and Light. Their lives will be lost, but not their memories. Good luck, Sunstorm of Thunderclan."

Sunstorm tried to protest but it was futile. _Good luck. And may we light your path._

****Tell me what you think!****

****{~webcam875~}****

****OUT!****


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or anything related. Frostpaw belongs to Mossshine. Sunstorm belongs to Spottedleaf12478. Pantherpaw belongs to Scarheart of Darkclan. Rainpaw belongs to Runningfirexyz.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: Round of applause to Mossshine, Spottedleaf12478, Scarheart of Darkclan, and Runningfirexyz for without their contribution, this story would not be hear today. {~Audience of 1,000,000+ applauds~} Enough of my rambling! Here's the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

{~Sunstorm~}

I had that feeling of weightlessness when Bramblestar told me the prophecy. Darkness enclosed my vision yet I was still awake. I could tell that gravity was taking effect because I was falling faster and faster. I started to hear what sounded like shouting. I also heard something that sounded like sobs. My vision started to return and I saw a blurry image of a cat with something in it's mouth. The image got a little clearer and I saw that the cat was...

I lifted my head up slightly and muttered, "Cherrytail? What happened?"

I heard a gasp escape her when she heard me. Her eyes got wide and she said in a whisper, "You almost died Sunstorm."

I shook my head slowly and tried to stand. The slash across my stomach was covered with reddening cobwebs. The pain had lessened, but it still reduced my movement to barely being able to move. I looked around the Medicine Cat's den and saw that Firestone was sleeping on the other side of the den.

"How bad are his injuries?" I asked, pointing my muzzle towards Firestone.

Cherrytail took a quick look at him and at said, "He's fine, just a few minor injuries. Yours were the worst out of everyone else's."

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

Cherrytail rolled her eyes and said, "You'll have to stay here for a few more days until your wounds heal."

I sighed and said, "Fine."

Cherrytail was about to reply when Lionstar walked in. His eyes got wide and he said, "Finally! Your awake!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied, "How long was I out?"

Cherrytail answered, "Three days."

"Who's been taking care of my duties as deputy?"

"Gingerlight."

My head snapped up. "WHAT? Why her of all cats?"

"She was the only one who wanted the position."

"Why did no one else want it?"

"They thought you were going to die, Sunstorm!" Cherrytail butted in, "If you did, they would be stuck as deputy. No one else BUT Gingerlight wanted to take your role."

I sighed and said, "So... does the rest of the clan think I still might die?"

"Sadly yes." Lionstar replied.

"Alright... might as well 'enlighten' them on my condition." I tried to stand up but the pain was too much and I ended up falling on my side. Cherrytail stood in front of me and said, "Oh no you don't. You're going to stay in here your injuries heal and that's final."

I stared at her in surprise at the tone of her voice, but shrugged. I slowly stood up to walk back to my makeshift nest. Lionstar walked up to me and asked, "So who did it?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Who did what?"

"Who almost killed you?"

"Oh! That! It was Pantherpaw."

"One of Shadowclan's apprentices?"

"Yes."

"How did she manage to do that?"

"She got me when I wasn't looking. It happened just after I sent Shadowfire running."

"Shadowclan's deputy?"

"Is there any other?"

Cherrytail interrupted, "Alright you two. Sunstorm needs his sleep. Lionstar, you need to check on how Gingerlight is doing."

Lionstar nodded and left. I, on the other hand, got more comfortable to rest. My eyes closed slowly and the last image I saw before I fell asleep was Cherrytail checking on Firestone.

{~Frostpaw~}

"Frostpaw, what are you doing?" My mentor, Windwhip, asked.

I turned around rapidly, trying to hide the tiny thorns behind me. "Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like nothing. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding tiny thorns! Oops..." I said, quickly covering my mouth in less than a second.

"Move." Windwhip ordered. I reluctantly stepped aside. He grabbed the thorn-filled moss and throw it in a nearby patch of undergrowth. "Now that that's out of the way. We need to go hunt for the elders."

I nodded and he started to walk away from camp. I got up and ran after him. {~A/N: I'm not good with hunting scenes so bear with me!~} We walked into a clearing and I quickly got into a hunting crouch. I opened my mouth slightly to let any scents be detected easily. I heard the movement of a rabbit hiding in the undergrowth not too far off. I moved until I was upwind, I stalked as close as I could until the rabbit stiffened up. I got ready for a run and I stayed in that position until the rabbit calmed down. When it finally did, I charged at it full blast. It didn't even know what hit it before I bite down on it's throat, snapping it's neck. I looked behind me to see Windwhip looking at me approvingly. He walked up to me and said, "Nice catch. Now all that you have to do is wait for me to get a rabbit."

"Boy, this could be a while." I said jokingly. That got me a light cuff on my ear. I went to the side of the clearing with my fresh-kill and sat down.

{~Twice as long AND three missed kills later~}

"Finally!" I exclaimed when Windwhip made his first kill.

He looked at me sternly but I saw amusement in his eyes. He picked up his kill and he muffled, "Lesh goo bach to camp."

I chuckled and asked, "What?"

He put his rabbit down and said, "I said, 'Let's go back to camp."

"Oh... Sure." I replied. We picked up our rabbits and headed back to camp.

{~That Night~}

I was having the usual dream. I was running through the marshes trying to catch a Dragonfly. I was about to catch it when I heard a voice call, "Frostpaw!"

I skidded to a stop and turned towards the voice. It's owner was a gray she-cat. I stood there and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ashstar. I am, err, was, the previous leader of Windclan."

My eyes got wide when she said that. I bowed my head in respect to the fallen leader. She put her paw on my shoulder and said, "We do not have time for formalities. I have come here for a purpose. Not for idle chatter."

I looked at her after she put her paw down. "What do you need, Ashstar?"

"I have here to tell you of a Prophecy."

My ears perked up in surprise. "Oh. Why does it pertain to me?"

"It pertains to you, and three others."

"Who?"

"The other three are known as Rain, Sun, and Panther."

"What am I?"

"You are known as Frost.

I thought for a moment before asking, "What is this 'Prophecy'?"

Ashstar's voice got deeper as she said, "Dark of Night will meet Light of Day. A furious battle will be fought. The destruction of the clans will be ensured, if this battle commences. But... the help of Rain, Frost, Sun, and Panther. Will consume the battle of Dark and Light. Their lives will be lost. But not their memories."

I waited a few seconds before asking, "What does that mean?"

"The Prophecy is about you and three others. It means what you four want it to mean."

"Their lives will be lost. But not their memories." I repeated, "So, I think it means that if we are successful, we will die. But we will never be forgotten."

"If that is what you think it means, than yes."

I sighed. "Guess I have no choice. Is that all?"

"Just one more thing. A piece of advice, 'Don't do anything stupid.'"

"Hey!"

Ashstar chuckled. Her ears perked and she said while fading away, "Time to wake up, Frostpaw."

She kept on repeating that. I started to feel something jab itself into my side. It was the paw of my mentor. As he was poking me, he was saying, "Time to wake up, Frostpaw. We've got to patrol the Riverclan border."

I groaned and got up. I blinked my eyes a few times and stretched the tiredness from my limbs and followed him outside.

**Tell me what you think! Vote on my new poll!**

**{~webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	3. Author's Note!

**A/N: IF YOU STILL WANT TO SUBMIT A CAT FOR MY STORY, TAKE A LOOK AT THE LAST CHAPTER OF CREATE A CAT! THAT IS ALL!**

**{~webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


End file.
